


nightingales that sing a tune (up to the foreboding moon)

by Mook_aron



Series: Saccharine Snap [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Team 7 angst, Turning to stone - Freeform, flower disease, hanahaki, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mook_aron/pseuds/Mook_aron
Summary: in the field there is a statueof a man who waited for something that never came
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Saccharine Snap [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	nightingales that sing a tune (up to the foreboding moon)

  
  


_Sorry but this world isn't made of kindness. It's made of cold, stabbing needles and everywhere you look there's another one. You can't keep him from that truth_.

  
  


There’s something to be said for irony, as he feels nothing. 

He’s just not sure what’s to be said.

It’s creeping up slowly, a glacial push from his toes to the soles of his feet. It’s slow, inexorable and painfully cold. The vines in his chest writhe, and flowers bloom only to succumb to frost mere seconds later. 

He can’t move his legs anymore. He’s not sure if it’s because he can no longer feel them, or because smooth stone would meet his gaze should he, perchance, deign to look down. 

He doesn’t. 

The forget me nots are blooming out of his ears now, struggling to escape the frigid encroach, a wall of frost and ash that encroaches ever so slowly. 

The sun is setting now, the memorial stone bathed in warm light and the trees glinting in the red glow of a bloody sunset. 

His novel is open in his hand, forever open to the page scrawled with endless iterations of simple characters, ever so dear to him. He feels the words like a heartbeat, a soothing push against his panic as the stone creeps higher on his chest.

Soon he will breathe no more. 

The flowers will thrive on his flesh and nothingness can sprout into bloom. 

There’s a moment between the here and the nothingness. A heartbeat but it lasts ever so long in the dying light of day, as the last vestiges of warm light sink into the dusk and the shadows of birds travel as sharp as knives across the earth. 

A daisy blooms to life in an already rotting socket and he sighs as his heart stills. 

In the shadow of the trees, Hatake Kakashi dies and one last beat betrays his love. 

_Obitoobitoobitoobito...obito…_

_Obito…_

* * *

  
  


There’s a statue in training ground seven and legend has it, it was once a man. He watched and waited for a long dead love, offering up sacrifices of blood and petals to the gods. 

_“Give me back my love.”_

And legend continues, that the gods of the sky found him wanting and laughed at his pleas. 

_“No, scarecrow. You will wait and watch for the end of the world, set in stone forevermore.”_

And so he waited, as life rushed past him into the past and he dwelled on all that he had lost. A family built around him, petals spilling from behind their smiles and the innocent love of youths falling from their hands.

But the statue was too blind to see them, with all that they could muster up and offer to him.

When the love of the man died, he was cursed to live forever, with the culmination of his regrets.

Legend doesn’t mention them again. 

But they sit beside him, in the dusk and stare at the remains of a man who _waited_ for something that never loved him back. 

Who _waited_ while they offered everything they had to give and watched as he found them _wanting._

  
And the stones around him bore the faces of children, and all around them grew grass and forget me nots.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
